: Christmas Time :
by CorruptedWhispers
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Herakles and Kiku had just gotten home, already going at it. Afterwards, they celebrate Christmas at the wee hours of morning.


His breath was heavy and it hitched each time he felt a sensation of pleasure as a certain spot was pressed. The frigid air around him nipped his flared skin, causing goose-bumps to form, then melt back into smooth, pale skin from the heat radiating off it, and only to be nipped again. He groaned when his spot was pressed. His lower lip was swollen from the rough kisses and biting down on it to hold back shameful moans; he was certain if he kept it up, he would soon taste blood. He grunted when his spot was pressed once more. Beads of sweat formed at the top of his brow, rolling down his face to drop onto the bed sheets that his knees were pressed into, some of those beads sliding down the bridge of his nose only to drip from the height and fall to their death upon the white and wrinkled spread. Again, his spot was pressed once more, but harder, in which he gave out an embarrassing whine. His member gave a strong throb and was darkly blushed; it twitched slightly as a warning of what was about to erupt if things carried on for much longer.

"Nn…H-hera…stop t-teasing…" Kiku strained to say, but it came out breathless.

Herakles ignored the flimsy plead and instead continued said teasing to his flushed lover. He nuzzled the neck of the Japanese man, nipping, licking, and sucking every so often, leaving behind sly, red marks. Three of his tanned fingers were already dug deep into the man's puckered entrance. It was those three fingers that pressed the very spot in which made him squirm and whine helplessly. They continued their pressing as the other tanned fingers that extended from his left hand teased around with erect nubs upon the Japanese man's chest; pinching them, pressing them, tugging them. Every single thing the Grecian did, it sent a shock of pleasure through the Japanese man's body, electrocuting his nerves and leaving them with a warm, muddled, and lip puckering-tang feeling. The noises made by the man beneath Herakles made him smirk and brought enjoyment to him, but he knew he couldn't keep this up all night. His own member begged and pleaded to experience the warm and tight cavern that his fingers were exploring.

He removed his fingers, covered and coated with a clear and scented gel that tingled his fingers -and he was sure Kiku felt the sensation as well- which was a new thing for him. Francis had been ever so kind to give this gift to Hera before he had to flee for the holidays; it was a tube of peppermint scented lube in honor of the jolly season. The Frenchman was always looking out for his favorite college buddy. Hera couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He reached over for said tube and squeezed out more of the cold-sweet gel onto his hand and quickly covered his erect shaft, shivering slightly as he instantly felt the tingling feeling pinch and nip at the skin, leaving it brisk and warm at the same time; the peppermint scent filled his nostrils as if a candy cane was right under it. He tossed the tube to the floor, it landing with a muted thump, and positioned himself at the hole that was slowly trying to tighten back to a close. Hera made no haste and shoved in, hissing from the heat that surrounded his sensitive member; the feeling sent a wave of intense, heated pleasure all over his body and left his thighs trembling slightly and causing his toes to curl. He pushed in until sheathed and waited there until the spasms of Kiku's muscles became calm.

The feeling and sensations were mutual for Kiku on his end. He had to admit, with a dark flush across his cheeks, that he rather enjoyed the lube not only for the ease of access and alternative to the disgusting spit route they had always taken, but for the _tingling sensation_ that tickled his inside. He wasn't much for sex and he didn't like how large Hera was, considering it always left his lower back aching the next day and sometimes even the next day after that, but the lube actually made it enjoyable and he didn't mind how Hera filled and stretched him. He pressed his lips together tightly and hummed a moan as he felt each spark inside pop; the scent soon wafted toward his nose and filled it with the wintery scent and pricked his eyes till tears pooled in them, blurring his vision. In between the pops of each spark, warmth slithered in, only to be bit and hit with cold shrapnel from each pop. He squeezed his eyes shut, the tears rolling down, and moved his hips slightly, motioning for Hera to start moving; if he didn't start moving now, the effects of the peppermint gel would be the cause of his release, and he was sure Hera would be upset because it hadn't been him to cause it.

Hera felt Kiku move against him and he didn't wait a second longer to begin sliding in and out slowly. He groaned from the friction, heat, and tightness that strangled his member in the most pleasurable way and how he wanted to start thrusting wildly, but he respected Kiku and didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He kept it slow for a while, biting his tongue to restrain himself, and listened to the haggard breathing and muffled moans of the one below him. Kiku gritted his teeth as Hera slid in and out, leaving an itching feeling as he slid out and then filling him as he slid back in. He knew that making Hera start thrusting now was a stupid choice, but he usually did make stupid choices when he was intoxicated by these wild feelings inside him. And there was his length that was now pounding hard, already dripping white fluid from the tip. The only thing he could do in his muddled and clouded state was to move his hips in rhythm to Hera's sliding, hoping Hera would take the hint so he wouldn't have to embarrass himself by begging.

The hint was taken without hesitation and the friction that they both felt increased, emitting groans and moans of enjoyment. Hera thrusted fast and hard letting loose and enjoying every moment of it. The sensations traveling all over Hera's body was exhilarating and exciting; it was a sort of blissful high that he couldn't get enough of. As his tempo picked up pace, Kiku lost restraint and began moaning loudly and helplessly. He figured all hope of not to seem wanting was lost now and he knew that the Grecian enjoyed his noises, so he gave up the fight and joined the other side. His cries and groans echoed off the walls of the Greek's home, bouncing from the smooth, drywall and settling in Hera's ear, where he shivered slightly and started to thrust harder, almost pounding. He was in search of that very spot that made Kiku screech in utter pleasure. Every so often he would find it, but the noise that was emitted did not satisfy him. It wasn't till maybe a minute's search did he thrust hard into it, his heart skipping a few beats when he heard the cry of his lover. The tight cavern that surrounded his sensitive organ gave out and began to cave in, tightening even more around it, signaling that the Japanese man had lost his hold and released almost painfully onto the sheets beneath him. The sudden tightens drove Hera over the edge and he groaned, ready to release the pressure that had been built and held down in his groin for a while.

Kiku, however, heard this and already knew what it meant. He was panting and his mind was too muddled to give a physical reaction, but he shook his head and whined.

"N-no! Pu… pull out!" He managed to get out. Herakles was caught off guard, as he was just about to release, but he pulled out before any liquid could release. As soon as the cold, brisk air hit his member, he came messily over the Japanese man, trembling only slightly as he did.

Hera collapsed to the bed, next to Kiku. The two stared at each other for a while, not saying anything, but definitely communicating with each other through their eyes. Their pupils were dilated from the darkness that surrounded and from the excitement and adrenaline that was still making its course through their veins. If they were to say anything, they would agree that they both were very satisfied. Kiku, however, regained his calm and controlled composure and rose up, despite the slight discomfort in his lower back. He grimaced slightly when he saw the liquid on the sheets and remembered that his bottom was covered with the same substance. He crawled off the bed, sighing as he did, and made his way for the Grecian's bathroom to clean himself up like he always did after their session of love making.

Hera watched him, only mildly annoyed with Kiku's routine. There were so many rules he had to follow before, during and after sex. Hera had to either wear a condom, which he didn't like at all, or promise to pull out before his release. Sex was strictly in the comfort and private bedroom of his or the Greek's home; he wasn't one for experimenting with different areas. Hera had to ask, even sometimes plan ahead of time, when they could make love; it was just one of Kiku's ticks. He couldn't just spring it on him, because it normally ended up with flustered cheeks and an instant no which no pleading and begging could break. However, Hera did get lucky sometimes and tonight happened to be one lucky night.

They had just gotten off the plane and entered their home maybe an hour ago; their flight had been delayed at least five hours due to the harsh winter weather in New York. The poor city was in the middle of a horrible blizzard. They had been invited to their friend Alfred's "Awesome and Wild Christmas Eve Bonanza!" party, and it lived up to its name. Of course Herakles and Kiku didn't do anything wild; they had a few drinks, ate some food, mingled with others, and spent the rest of the party on a sofa, curled up together with mugs of eggnog and watched the invited guests get drunk off their asses and dance like madmen. The party had ended earlier than planned though, due to the blizzard, and people filed out of the banquet, hailing taxis to take them to the airport. The two had shared their taxi with Francis and Arthur, and on the ride to the airport was when Francis gave Hera his gift. When he had seen what was in it, he knew he would have to convince Kiku into sex when they got home.

Sure enough, as soon as they walked through the door, Hera had shut the door and instantly pinned Kiku to the wall with a fiery, passionate kiss. He had teased him in the cab prior before and he could tell by the blushed cheeks and look of want in his eyes that there was no way he was going to say no. And so here he was, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, listening to the hiss of his shower running. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it read 11:50. He sat up, smiling a little. He got off the bed, quickly gathering the dirty sheets and tossing them into the hamper. He then made his way to the closet, grabbing some briefs, pants, and a package, then making his way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Kiku stepped out of the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed in his simple, cotton yukata. He looked to the bed, curious as to why Herakles wasn't there. He thought maybe he would be sly and be smoking a cigarette outside while he took his shower; he frowned at the thought and made his way out the room and to the front door where he would check himself. If there was anything that upset him, it was Hera's smoking habit. He walked down the hall, being careful as to not step on any cat tails and came to the door, reaching for the knob.

"Going somewhere…?" Herakles asked from where he sat on the couch, two mugs of coffee in hand.

Kiku jumped slightly, looking over at him. He was about to ask him if he had just finished what he had thought he done, and was prepared to take a whiff of his breath if he had said no. However, he couldn't get one word out of his slightly opened mouth. There was a small, glowing fire lit in the tiny fire place; the spark and crackle sounds set a comfortable and warm feeling in the home. Above the mantel was a cross, olive branches cradling it so, surrounded by lit candles. Just a few feet from the couch Hera sat on was a small, faux tree that sat in the corner. It was decorated beautifully with intricate ornaments, sparkling garland, and lights of blue and white. Beneath the tree was a gift wrapped box with a big, festive bow on top. Kiku looked at Hera, who motioned for him to sit next to him on the couch. Kiku hesitated for a moment, still stunned by the scenery, but made his way slowly to the couch and sat down next to Hera. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close, putting a mug into his hands. Kiku took it and brought it to his mouth, taking a small sip. He looked at Hera with a slight smile.

"What…what is all this?" Hera smiled sweetly and motioned his head to the clock on the wall. Kiku looked; it was five past midnight.

"It's Christmas…it's time to open your gift…" Hera murmured. He reached over to the gift that was under the tree and grabbed it. He set it on Kiku's lap and waited for him to open it.

Kiku looked down at the small package, touched by the gift, but then suddenly felt guilt. He hadn't gotten Hera a gift. He had been too busy with work and other preparations and hadn't gotten the chance to buy one for Hera. He frowned a little as he stared at the gift and sighed. Hera looked at Kiku with concern and frowned a little himself.

"Do…do you not want it…?" Kiku snapped out of his guilt and then looked at Herakles frantically.

"N-no! I mean, yes, I do. I just feel bad I couldn't get you a gift…" Kiku said sadly. Hera smiled and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm not bothered…I think what we did in the bedroom…was an amazing gift..." Hera said with a wink; Kiku's cheeks tinted just a bit. "Now open your gift…please…"

Kiku nodded and set his mug on the side table. He took the gift in his hand and removed the bow carefully from the box. He then removed the wrapping paper, which had green and red cat head silhouettes on it, and opened the box. Kiku's breath hitched in his throat when he saw what lay inside it. He motioned his hand to pick it up, but stopped himself and continued to gaze at it.

Inside was a silver pocket watch and chain. The fire from the fireplace casted an orange glow onto the glimmering lid, which had a very detailed and abstract owl with a heart on its chest. After a moment, when Kiku had the courage to pick up the beautiful trinket, he opened the top. On the back of the cover were a carved-in date, a date which he was very familiar with, and their names carved in cursive. On the bottom was a clock that had roman numerals and was ticking softly. He was about to give his many thanks to Hera, but then Herakles reached over and pressed a certain button on the top. It clicked and then the clock portion popped up, revealing a secret compartment. Inside was a picture of the couple on vacation on the island of Sicily. They were held in a close embrace on the beach, the sun setting perfectly behind them.

Kiku felt his eyes sting slightly, but he willed himself to control himself. He looked over at Hera with a loving gaze and reached up to kiss him softly. He smiled in the kiss and then pulled away. Hera was amused by the bold action, his eyes widened with curiosity.

"Do you like it…?"

"I love it, Herakles-kun. It's perfect." He leaned in to kiss him once more, deeply and passionately to show him his thanks and love for him. He pulled away after a moment rested his head on the Grecian's broad shoulder. Hera sighed contently and kissed the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, Kiku…" He murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Herakles."


End file.
